


Con mil rosas (para mí)

by spidermarkitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, based on una cancion de la oreja de van gogh, heartboken mark, markhyuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermarkitos/pseuds/spidermarkitos
Summary: Mark sigue esperando a que Donghyuck vaya a buscarlo con rosas.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Con mil rosas (para mí)

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente me basé en Rosas y 20 de Enero de La Oreja de Van Gogh para escribir esto. No es mi mejor trabajo pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para volver a escribir así que,,, enjoy.

_“Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre_

_La esperanza dice quieta, hoy quizás sí.”_

Fue un día de enero cuando lo vio pasar. Como un fantasma; un eco espectral de un viejo recuerdo que se había materializado frente a sus ojos. Por un segundo, Mark pensó que se lo había imaginado, que tal vez se trataba de otra persona con el mismo cabello cobrizo y ojos grandes.

Pero Mark sabía que jamás podría confundir a Donghyuck con nadie más.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que sus vidas se desenlazaron para siempre. Habían pasado seis meses desde que el dolor en su pecho se hizo presente. Lo había superado, decía. Sonaba incluso convincente para el resto del mundo. Aunque cada vez que giraba la llave del portal, esperaba que él estuviera allí, con un ramo de rosas, esperándolo en la puerta de casa.

Nunca hubo rosas.

Tampoco una despedida.

A Mark le dolía el corazón, incluso si sus amigos insistían en que solo estaba pasando la etapa de duelo que acompañaba a una ruptura tan precipitada, él juraba que no podía deshacerse de la presión alojada encima de su pecho. Juraba que no podía deshacerse de la sensación angustiosa que se encaramaba a su espalda cuando era consciente de que la vida era mucho más difícil sin Donghyuck. Sin el amor de su vida.

(Porque eso fue, ¿verdad?)

A veces pensaba que ese año de relación había ocurrido como una ensoñación, que él fue el único entregado de los dos. Luego recordaba. Recordaba las flores dentro del jarrón encima de su mesita de noche; recordaba la sonrisa contraria aguardando por su llegada en el andén cuando volvía de trabajar; recordaba los labios en su frente antes de despertar; las manos entrelazadas mientras andaban por aquella ciudad que dejó de brillar el mismo día que Hyuck se marchó.

Sabía, mejor que nadie, que había sido real. Pero lo quemaba el deseo de una explicación, de un motivo, algo mejor que excusas que ni Hyuck entendía.

Mark juraba que se le escapaba la vida esperando a que volviera, a que llegara otra vez con rosas para él, a que lo esperase en el andén como cada viernes. A Mark se le escapaba la vida sin él.

Volvió a casa tarde nuevo, con un montón de ideas danzando dentro de su cabeza. La imagen de Hyuck pasando a su lado pero no devolviéndole la mirada se reproducía una y otra vez sin dejarlo respirar. Cuando giró la llave del portal supo que no habría rosas en su puerta, de nuevo.

A la semana Mark estaba seguro de que lo había imaginado. La falta de sueño, el estrés de su trabajo de fin de grado, la frustración por no ser capaz de volver a escribir como solía hacerlo… todo aquello se había aglomerado para aturdir su cerebro tanto que había llegado a ese extremo de tener visiones.

Pareció una pesadilla cuando, a mediados de ese mes eterno, mientras esperaba el autobús para volver a casa con el atardecer colándose entre los enormes edificios bañados en la sobriedad que adornaba todo a su alrededor, lo vio de nuevo. Bajándose en esa misma parada. Sin notar su presencia.

Sus piernas no respondieron correctamente. Se negaron a seguir las órdenes y subirse a ese maldito bus. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había corrido tras él y en un pestañeo su mano había atrapado la muñeca del contrario. 

Después de seis meses y sin una carta de despedida, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Se sintió como una de esas enormes olas que, aún alzándose bravas sobre la costa, acaban destrozándose contras las rocas de la bahía. Se sintió pequeño e indefenso ante aquel iris que siempre había reflectado amor y ahora, en cambio, solo parecía mostrar incertidumbre, aturdimiento. Los ojos contrarios no parecían reconocerlo de la misma forma que solían hacerlo.

— ¿Mark? — Nunca antes pensó que su nombre pronunciado en esos labios redondos y fulgentes dolería tanto. Lo entendió entonces; no iban a volver a ser quiénes habían sido. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando…?

— Perdona. — Había soltado la muñeca de Hyuck notando que la palma de sus manos ardía con el mero tacto de la piel contraria. Avergonzado y con la sensación de que el mundo se le venía encima, de que aquella enorme ciudad se compadecía de él cuando anduvo sin rumbo con la cara empapada por las lágrimas, mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojarlo. Espero por horas resguardado en el portal del piso de su hermano mayor. No había dejado de llorar ni de empapar las hojas de su cuaderno. Desde que Hyuck se marchó, las palabras se habían esfumado junto a él. Ya no podía escribir. No podía sentir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Johnny lo obligó a quedarse a dormir esa noche allí. Le prestó uno de sus enormes pijamas con el estampado de la universidad en la que estudiaba en América y le preparó la mejor cena del mundo (que consistía en pasta precocinada junto a una lata de cerveza). Su hermano a veces lo miraba con esa lástima bañando sus ojos. Mark pensó que, si estuviera en su lugar, también le partiría el corazón ver a su hermano de esa forma. Demacrado.

— Voy a volver a casa. — Consiguió decir después de media hora de estar acurrados en el sofá viendo la nueva película de Spiderman. Johnny no se opuso. Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que calmaban todo el dolor dentro de él y asintió con entusiasmo. — No sé si podré volver a la universidad…

— Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Mark.

Esa noche compró el billete de regreso para el 20 de enero.

Los lánguidos dedos de Helios se colaban por su ventana esa madrugada, iluminando el polvo acumulado en su habitación; cada esquina, cada rincón. Había empaquetado todo lo que consideraba necesario para su viaje de ida hasta saber cuánto tiempo. Mark no sabía si sería capaz de volver a ese apartamento, ni asimilar lo poco que quedaba para terminar la carrera. No sabía qué pasaría, pero por primera vez en sus veintitantos años de vida, había decidido no planearlo. Algo dentro de sí le pedía que escapase de allí, que se diera un descanso. Que volviera a casa, que viera a sus amigos y familia, que olvidarse los fantasmas de Donghyuck escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas del apartamento que en algún momento compraron juntos.

Esos fantasmas que esperaban a que se durmiera para acostarse a su lado, para embriagarlo con el olor de su perfume, esos fantasmas que se manifestaban en forma del cepillo de dientes en el vaso del baño, el bote de crema abandonado encima de la mesita de noche, la vajilla que se había empeñado en comprar, los libros en la estantería del salón, el último ramo de rosas ya marchitadas en la encimera de la cocina. Hyuck estaba desperdigado en cada lugar de ese apartamento. Su recuerdo lo mataba lentamente.

Mark sabía que los fantasmas se encaramarían a su espalda y que, allá donde fuera, vería esa sonrisa traviesa y ojos centellantes. Encontraría su recuerdo pintado en el verano, en el sol pasando a través de las persianas echadas durante el mediodía; encontraría su recuerdo los vinilos de casa, en los rosales, en cualquier lugar.

Pero al menos, no tendría que vivir atormentado con ello.

— El tren con destino Busan efectuará su salida en breves instantes. — La voz robótica retumbando en los altavoces lo sacó del trance en el que se había sumergido. Ajustándose las gafas, se acomodó en el asiento de poliéster y trató de volver su concentración a un libro de poemas que ya no entendía, pero su mente acabó dejándose flotar entre el paisaje bañado por cellisca y colores tristes.

Despertó con el zarandeo del revisor, quién lo avisó que el tren ya había llegado a la estación. Mark se limitó a agradecérselo con una sonrisa débil antes de volver la mirada al andén. Sus ojos vagaron entre la multitud de viajeros que se abrazaban con sus familiares y seres queridos, entre otros que solo se limitaban a andar apresurados hacia la salida o quienes se sentaban en los bancos de la estación esperando a que vinieran a por ellos. Entonces, ocurrió. Y por un momento juró que se lo había imaginado, que después de cuatro horas de viaje y la presión atormentando su pecho, había perdido la cabeza definitivamente.

Pero no era nada de eso. Era real. Entre la multitud, allí estaba la mirada de Donghyuck buscando su cara, esa madrugada del veinte de enero saliendo del tren.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Donghyuck sonrió en su dirección y Mark aguantó el aire en sus pulmones por si acaso se desvanecía en cualquier instante, junto al vaho que se escapaba de sus labios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo allí, esperándolo al igual que un año atrás, con un ramo de rosas entre sus manos. Con rosas para él.

— ¿Qué… es esto…? — Consiguió pronunciar sin que su cuerpo entero dejase de temblar.

— Rosas… ¿no te gustaban estas cosas? — Donghyuck y ese tono en su voz divertido. Donghyuck y sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa. Donghyuck y su olor a ese perfume que le regaló en navidad. Donghyuck. El amor de su vida. — Siento lo que pasó… me dio miedo no ser suficiente y que toda esas personas que acababas de conocer fueran mil veces mejores que yo.

— ¿Quién iba a ser mejor que tú?

— No lo sé, Mark. Fui un imbécil, ¿vale? Pensé que era lo mejor para ambos. Y no ha sido más que una decisión de mierda. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento pero tú parecías estar bien. Veía tus fotos con los chicos y… parecía que lo habías superado y en cambio yo seguía llorando queriendo volver a verte. Entonces nos encontramos en el bus y cuando me cogiste de la mano y me miraste de esa forma entendí que a ti también te dolía…

— Donghyuck…

— ¿Estás llorando? No, no, _mi vida…_ — El calor de las manos de Donghyuck limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas era lo más parecido a volver a casa. Mark había olvidado completamente lo que le embriagaba su tacto. Lo mucho que añoraba sentir la piel de Hyuck contra la suya y como había soñado despierto con volver a sentirla, minuto a minuto, en otro universo.

Tal vez por ello, por la necesidad de notar esa calidez después de tanto tiempo, por notar el aire entrando en sus pulmones de nuevo, por la necesidad de notarlo de vuelta, juntó sus labios en un beso, escapando del bostezo del sol esa madrugada de un veinte de enero en el andén del tren.


End file.
